sofiafandomcom-20200213-history
Just One of the Princes
"Just One of the Princes" is the 2nd episode of Sofia the First, a television series on Disney Junior. It aired on January 11th, 2013. Overview After seeing a flying derby race, Sofia decides to try out for Royal prep's flying derby team. But everyone tells her that flying derby isn't a "princess thing". However, Sofia is determined to become the first princess on the team. But it isn't easy especially with Prince Hugo, the best rider in Royal Prep, making fun of her. With the help of her mother she overcomes the doubts that a princess cannot be on the school's flying derby team. Plot The Royal Family of Enchancia go to watch a Flying Derby race. Sofia states that Flying Derby is her favorite sport in the Kingdom, with her mother adding how Sofia used to pretend to race using their old mop as her flying horse. During the race, James reveals that Royal Prep has it's own Flying Derby Team, and Sofia agrees to be there for the tryouts. The next day at Royal Prep, Sofia reveals she's actually there to try out for the team instead of watching, to everyone's shock. Prince Hugo and Amber, through a song, tell her it's not a princess thing since it's traditionally a prince-only thing. A depressed Sofia tells her animal friends what Hugo and Amber said. They encourage her to go for it because it means a lot to her and she agrees. At dinner, she announces she's going to try out for the Flying Derby team to mixed reactions: Her parents and Bailiwick are supportive, but Amber and James aren't. Amber still insists that princesses shouldn't be flying derby racers, while James is just worried that his little sister will make him a laughing stock. When James points out that Sofia doesn't even know how to ride a horse, much less about being a flying derby racer, Roland tells him to show her the ropes and has Bailiwick make her riding clothes. The next day, Sofia is ready to get a horse of her own and ends up with the one horse nobody wants: Minimus. Unfortunately, Sofia has trouble from the very start and is mocked by Hugo. James helps her get the hang of it and shows her the ropes. He then teaches Sofia how to race, but she can't get through the steeple, the last hurdle on the course. That night, Amber once again tries to discourage Sofia from racing, stating she almost crashed after failing to get through the steeple and she doesn't want her to get hurt. Sofia's animal friends encourage her to get an early start at practice tomorrow. The next day, Sofia practices on the course. Through a song, Sofia voices her determination to make the team. However, she still can't make it through the steeple. Hugo appears and tells her that there's no point starting a race you can't finish and she should just go back where she belongs: with the other princesses. When she gets home, Miranda tells her not to give up because she knows she can make the team. On the day of the race, lots of people show up to see if a princess can make the team. Sofia starts in last place, but quickly makes progress, which makes Hugo decide he needs to take Sofia out of the race. He brings his horse to a sudden halt and causes Sofia to fall off her horse, to the shock of Amber and the crowd. Furious, Amber closes her fan and boos Hugo. James helps Sofia back on her horse, and they catch up to Hugo, with Sofia finally making it through the steeple. Sofia and James pass Hugo and win the race and their spot on the team. Cast *Ariel Winter as Princess Sofia *Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda *Wayne Brady as Clover *Tim Gunn as Baileywick *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber *Zach Callison as Prince James *Coco Grayson as Princess Hildegard *Harley Graham as Princess Clio **Jenna Lea Rosen as Hildegard's and Clio's singing voices *Travis Willingham as King Roland II *Jess Harnell as Sir Gilliam *Ashley Eckstein as Mia *Meghan Strange as Robin *Eric Stonestreet as Minimus *Colin Ford as Prince Hugo **Aaron Daniel Jacob as Hugo's singing voice Goofs *Shortly before Princess Things starts, James is shown in his flying derby uniform. When the princesses and princes march around as the song begins, James is wearing his regular clothes. *When Prince Hugo gets down from his horse at the end of the episode, his helmet mysteriously disappears. Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Season One